Pequeños momentos
by Deb ByunParkOh
Summary: Este fic es un conjunto de drabbles para el Reto #2: "Parejas favoritas" del Foro "Dangerous Liaisons. [BONKAI, DELENA, KLAROLINE, KLEFAN & KOLVINA]
1. Bonkai: Perdido

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes conocidos del mundo de The Vampire Diaries  & The Originals le pertenecen a L. J. Smith y a la productora Julie Plec.

 **Título:** Pequeños momentos

 **Autor:** Aurora Caelestis (Esta es mi cuenta original. Suelo cambiarme el nickname muchas veces, pero esta es la oficial).

 **Pairing:** Bonnie Bennett  & Kai Parker.

 **Sinopsis:** Este fic es un conjunto de drabbles: Bonkai, Delena, Klaroline, Klefan  & Kolvina.

 **Rating:** T.

 **Palabras:** 155

Este fic participa en el Reto #2: " **Parejas favoritas** " del Foro "Dangerous Liaisons"

* * *

 **PERDIDO**

* * *

Kai había vuelto de la prisión de 1903 con un solo objetivo: vengarse de Bon-Bon. Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue a buscarla, pero cuando la vio allí acostada en su cama tan indefensa, se sintió perdido.

Debía reconocérselo así mismo. La obsesión que sentía por ella era porque se había enamorado por primera vez. Una parte de él no quería hacerle daño, pero la otra solo quería que lo amara.

—¿Vas a matarme o te quedarás viéndome con cara de idiota? —preguntó Bonnie desde la cama.

—No, no voy a matarte—dijo con una sonrisa arrolladora.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres?

—Una oportunidad para enamorarte.

Bonnie no podía creer lo que escuchaba y comenzó a reír.

—Me siento perdido sin ti, Bon-Bon.

La risa de Bonnie se detuvo. Lo miro sorprendida. Intuía que hablaba en serio y, por una vez, dudaba si debía matarlo o darle una oportunidad.

Porque ella no era inmune a él.

* * *

Espero que les guste.

¿Críticas, sugerencias o comentarios?


	2. Delena: Nunca

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes conocidos del mundo de The Vampire Diaries  & The Originals le pertenecen a L. J. Smith y a la productora Julie Plec.

 **Título:** Pequeños momentos

 **Autor:** Aurora Caelestis (Esta es mi cuenta original. Suelo cambiarme el nickname muchas veces, pero esta es la oficial).

 **Pairing:** Damon Salvatore  & Elena Gilbert.

 **Sinopsis:** Este fic es un conjunto de drabbles: Bonkai, Delena, Klaroline, Klefan  & Kolvina.

 **Rating:** T.

 **Palabras:** 155

Este fic participa en el Reto #2: " **Parejas favoritas** " del Foro "Dangerous Liaisons"

* * *

 **NUNCA**

* * *

Damon caminaba de un lado a otro como perro enjaulado. Elena había decidido tomar la cura, pero quería hacerlo sola. No entendía por qué no lo quería a su lado.

« _Necesito estar sola, Damon. Quiero pensar la decisión que estoy tomando_ », pensó.

Una parte de él entendía que ella quería una familia. Hijos. Pero, ¿estaba consciente que él jamás se los podría dar? ¡Era un vampiro! Entonces, ¿qué pasaría con su amor?

Se había tomado media botella de Bourbon, cuando ella entró por la puerta. No notaba nada diferente en ella y una creciente esperanza egoísta de que no se hubiera tomado la cura crecía dentro de él.

—Prométeme, que nunca me dejaras ir—le dijo Elena acerándose a él rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

Damon sonrío. No se la había tomado y sería un gran mentiroso si dijera que no se alegraba.

—Nunca te dejaré ir, Elena.

Y con esa promesa la besó.

* * *

Espero que les guste.

¿Críticas, sugerencias o comentarios?


	3. Klaroline: Esperanza

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes conocidos del mundo de The Vampire Diaries  & The Originals le pertenecen a L. J. Smith y a la productora Julie Plec.

 **Título:** Pequeños momentos

 **Autor:** Aurora Caelestis (Esta es mi cuenta original. Suelo cambiarme el nickname muchas veces, pero esta es la oficial).

 **Pairing:** Klaus Mikaelson  & Caroline Forbes.

 **Sinopsis:** Este fic es un conjunto de drabbles: Bonkai, Delena, Klaroline, Klefan  & Kolvina.

 **Rating:** T.

 **Palabras:** 155

Este fic participa en el Reto #2: " **Parejas favoritas** " del Foro "Dangerous Liaisons"

* * *

 **ESPERANZA**

* * *

La deseó desde el primer momento que la vio. Su alegría y sinceridad lo cautivaron, pero solo la había tenido una vez en sus brazos y no le era suficiente, pero prometió que la dejaría vivir su vida y pensaba cumplirlo.

Frenó su camioneta al verla allí en medio de la carretera a las afueras del pueblo. Su corazón dio un vuelco esperanzado de que ella hubiera cambiado de opinión y quisiera vivir su vida a su lado, pero Caroline le había dejado claro lo que quería. Ni siquiera tuvo que bajarse, ella se había subido al asiento de al lado.

—Una oportunidad, Klaus Mikaelson. No la jodas. ¿Qué tal es New Orleans? —preguntó sonriéndole.

—Estamos en guerra con las brujas—dijo con cautela.

—¡Qué bien! Entonces tendré algo más que hacer que ir de compras.

La miró asombrado y Caroline le regaló una sonrisa burlona que lo enamoró más de lo que ya estaba.

* * *

Espero que les guste.

¿Críticas, sugerencias o comentarios?


	4. Klefan: Ruido

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes conocidos del mundo de The Vampire Diaries  & The Originals le pertenecen a L. J. Smith y a la productora Julie Plec.

 **Título:** Pequeños momentos

 **Autor:** Aurora Caelestis (Esta es mi cuenta original. Suelo cambiarme el nickname muchas veces, pero esta es la oficial).

 **Pairing:** Klaus Mikaelson  & Stefan Salvatore.

 **Sinopsis:** Este fic es un conjunto de drabbles: Bonkai, Delena, Klaroline, Klefan  & Kolvina.

 **Rating:** T.

 **Palabras:** 155

Este fic participa en el Reto #2: " **Parejas favoritas** " del Foro "Dangerous Liaisons"

* * *

 **RUIDO**

* * *

—Mmm… Más duro… ¡Oh, Klaus!

Los gritos de Stefan se escuchaban por toda la mansión de los Mikaelson. Era inaguantable para los otros hermanos escucharlos retozar por toda la mansión como si estuvieran solos.

—¿Es que no conocen la discreción? Porque aquí vivimos más gente—dijo Kol molesto.

—¡Sí! Oh, me corro… —gritaba Klaus.

—¡Se acabó! —dijo Elijah poniéndose de pie.

Harto de los gritos de Klaus y Stefan, Elijah subió a la habitación dispuesto a decirle unas cuentas palabras a ambos, pero cuando abrió la puerta se quedó paralizado.

—Te dije, _amor_ , que Elijah subiría primero —dijo Klaus sentado en una butaca con una copa de bourbon.

—Yo aposté que sería Finn —dijo Stefan desde la otra butaca sonriendo burlón.

De repente, aparecieron detrás de Elijah sus otros dos hermanos.

—¡Son unos cabrones! —gritó Kol.

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos ruido? —dijo Klaus coqueto.

Fue suficiente para los hermanos Mikaelson que abandonaron la mansión.

* * *

 **Nota de Autora:** No me ha gustado mucho, pero es mi primer intento de Klefan. La edición ha sido horrorosa, así que este ha sido mi peor drabble.

Espero que les guste.

¿Críticas, sugerencias o comentarios?


	5. Kolvina: No me rendiré

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes conocidos del mundo de The Vampire Diaries  & The Originals le pertenecen a L. J. Smith y a la productora Julie Plec.

 **Título:** Pequeños momentos

 **Autor:** Aurora Caelestis (Esta es mi cuenta original. Suelo cambiarme el nickname muchas veces, pero esta es la oficial).

 **Pairing:** Kol Mikaelson  & Davina Claire.

 **Sinopsis:** Este fic es un conjunto de drabbles: Bonkai, Delena, Klaroline, Klefan  & Kolvina.

 **Rating:** T.

 **Palabras:** 155

Este fic participa en el Reto #2: " **Parejas favoritas** " del Foro "Dangerous Liaisons"

* * *

 **NO ME RENDIRE**

* * *

—¡Necesito de su ayuda, hermanos! —dijo Kol entrando por la puerta de la biblioteca angustiado.

Elijah y Klaus lo miraron sorprendidos.

—He intentado irme de la ciudad, pero en cuanto cruzo la línea fronteriza comienzo a morirme. Saben que jamás me ha importado alguien, pero realmente amo a Davina. No quiero hacerle daño y al parecer esa es la intención de los ancestros— dijo en un tono medio angustiado y suplicante. —Si llego a lastimarla, quiero que me maten.

—¡Jamás lo permitiré! —dijo Davina entrando por la puerta con una vela en su mano que al apagarla los tres originales lograron verla. —Prefiero que me conviertas.

—Davina, no…

—Esa es una decisión que solo puedo tomar yo, Kol —dijo Davina acercándose a él y pasando sus brazos por su cuello. —Los ancestros no te van a arrebatar de mi lado. Aun no me he rendido, así que no lo hagas.

Kol sonrío.

—No me rendiré.

* * *

Espero que les guste.

¿Críticas, sugerencias o comentarios?


End file.
